Olympic Towers Academy
by SlythindorRen
Summary: Olympic Towers Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the country, one that many apply for but few get in as it is for those who are special, who have powers that normal people cannot control. When three students, two who have already lived there most of their lives but are just starting, and a new one, arrive trouble follows them. Can they make it through the year?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!Sooo I thought I'd try my hand at writing a story and had this idea suggested to me by the lovely Russo Rainbow! Thanks a bunch Russo, and I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Ren: -Taps foot and clears throat- Ahem, you forgot the disclaimer. **

**Slythe: Who needs a disclaimer?! We own everything!**

**Ren: We don't own Percy Jackson, we only own the OC's. Not sure if we'll have any pairings but on with the show!**

She walked slowly, looking around and observing her surroundings. All around her students chattered and lounged around on couches scattered around the main hall. Looking down at her map for a second she wasn't able to see the body that slammed into her and sent her skidding onto the marble floor.

"Di Immortales, I am so sorry!" She heard a boy exclaim as he reached down and grabbed her hand. She felt a shock run through her body as the boy pulled her up, and she looked over at the girl who was laughing while picking up the books the other girl had dropped.

"Thank you." She muttered softly and accepted her books taking a good look at the girl. She was about 5'3 with sea-green eyes and jet black hair. Her hair was curly and it seemed like it was hard to control in the morning. The girl was wearing a Panic at the Disco T-shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. In her opinion, she was very pretty and probably the boy's sister as they looked nearly identical. Speaking of the boy, she automatically knew he was going to be tall when he got older as he looked 5'6, with the same sea-green eyes and messy hair as the girl.

"I'm Kyiko, and the idiot that slammed into you is Percy, my brother." Kyiko tucked her hands into her black skinny jeans and grins at her slightly. "Mind if I ask your name?"

The girl tilted her head and nods "Artemis Parenthia Antigone Winter." Percy tilts his head and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, exposing a white scar that ran from under his chin and disappeared into his shirt,

"That's a long name, no offense though." He added and winced after Kyiko punched him on the arm. Hard. "I said no offense!"

"Excuse my idiotic brother, so you're new here?" Artemis nodded, slightly confused. Was this girl not new here as well? She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard the girl, Kyiko, speaking. "13?" Again she nodded. "You're getting claimed today then."

"Claimed?" Artemis asked curiously, what in the world was claiming? Kyiko saw her confusion and began to explain, but a boy who was wearing all black called her name. Giving her an apologetic look Kyiko shrugged.

"Bye Artemis, see you at the claiming!" Kyiko said quickly and ran over to the boy who was calling her. Artemis gave her a small wave but by then Kyiko was already gone. Percy sighed and muttered something about hating this part and began to explain to Artemis what the claiming was.

"Okay so, in this school there are 13 sections and each section is divided in half, one side for boys, one for girls. The sections are based off of Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"So like Dionysus and Zeus?" Percy nodded and continued on

"Exactly, the sections are Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, and Athena."

"What do they represent?" Artemis hurried to keep up with Percy's long strides not even realising when they started walking, even though they had been walking for 10 minutes already.

"Their normal aspects and domains. You know how some people have better grips on powers than others?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm better at poetry and shooting arrows than I am at trying to grow plants. They all kind of just wither and die."

"Well, I'm better with water so when it's time to be claimed I'm going to try out for Poseidon's cabin. That's the one my dad was in so Kyiko and I have to be in it." Percy's face went

"Why?" Percy looked like he was deciding whether or not to answer when a bell rang and a voice appeared out of no where

"All students are to report to the Claiming room. Already claimed members are to sit in rows Delta through Zeta while unclaimed members are to sit in area Alpha."

"I'll tell you later." Percy promised before turning towards a different direction. "Come on, it's time to be claimed."

**Sooo how was that? Was it a bit rushed? Hehe this was all suppose to happen in the span of 30 minutes, and this is my first time trying to write a story like this. Criticism is welcomed! Flames will be put out with water, and reviews are a must! Thanks for reading! -Ren and Slythe out**


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming

**Hey it's me again! Hopefully you liked the last chapter, hope it wasn't too short. Thanks for the review Russo heh, I feel amazing. Two chapters in one day? It's a miracle! Speaking of chapters, I'll try not to be like some people and have their story continuing for years hehe I'll update every Friday if I can, and if I miss a Friday I'll update two chapters on Monday. Deal? Hehe enjoy! -Slythindor Out**

**Ren here, so Slythe gave you guys the basic run down, yet she still forgets the disclaimer. We own nothing. Except for anything you don't recognize, then we own it.**

"What do you do in order to be claimed?" Artemis asked sprinting behind Percy, her mind racing a mile a minute. None of this was mentioned in the packet they had sent her. The worse part was, they had less than 5 minutes to make it to the claiming room and apparently it was half way across campus.

"You tell them what section you're trying for. The principal of that section will either approve of your demonstration or they will deny it. If they accept you you're in." Percy turned another corner and ran even faster.

"What if you get denied?"

"You don't want too. Slow down, we're almost there." They slowed down to a jog and jogged the rest of the way there, making it just as the doors started to close. Percy held his finger to his lips and ducked under a railing making his way over to where Kyiko was sitting next to the boy in black who had called her earlier. Artemis observed him carefully, by her observations she thought he was at least 12, maybe 13. He had midnight black hair that was just unruly as Percy's, and he had chocolate brown eyes so dark they looked black. When she saw him she had the urge to run, that this boy no matter how skinny and small he was, he was dangerous. Judging by the way he was staring at her, he knew her reaction. He was waiting for her to run, but Artemis stood her ground staring right back at him with her clear sky blue eyes. Looking between Kyiko, Percy, and Nico she could tell that they were related in some way, probably cousins.

"-Artemis." Artemis looked over at Percy startled and she knew that he had been calling her for a while. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she shook her head insistently so he let it go. "Artemis, this is Nico. Nico, Aretmis." Nico nodded at Artemis briefly and Artemis gave him a short wave back. Kyiko looked over at Percy and opened her mouth to ask something when someone tapped a microphone.

"Ahem. Hello Students of Olympic Towers Academy. I am Athena, and of course head of the Athena section. For our new students, I wish to welcome you all. I also wish you all good luck with your claimings. And before we start our claimings I must tell you of our background. Olympic Towers Academy was formed over a millienia ago, presumably by the gods themselves. For years this school has stood proudly, everyone who has walked through these doors has left a better person. Not one person has been left behind and let us keep it that way, shall we? Now, let us begin! First up, Chase, Annabeth!" The claimings quickly flew by with the first girl, Annabeth, making it into Athena and several others making it into their preferred sections. "DiAngelo, Nico!" The boy, Nico, rose from his seat and nodded to Kyiko and Percy walking around and down the steps to the stage. Once on stage he clearly stated

"Hades Section." He glanced up at the principal for Hades and closed his eyes reaching out one hand. "Serve me." The ground shook and a crack appeared in the middle of it with skeletons reaching up and out of it. Several students screamed while Kyiko leaned forward grinning at him. After a few moments the crack closed itself and then the lights began to flicker as the shadows crept towards Nico. Artemis tuned out of the rest of his demonstration, instead observing the rest of the new students. Most of them seemed nervous, but a few seemed calm, like Percy and Kyiko. She narrowed her eyes a bit and found it odd, wondering if there was something she didn't know when someone spoke and she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Enough." A cold voice spoke and the shadows all fled. Every head turned to look at the person who had spoke, only to find it was the principal of Hades. "He is in." Nico grinned and gave Kyiko and Percy a thumbs up before going back to that gloomy look of his and he walked off of the stage.

"Good job Neeks." Percy grinned at him when he took his seat next to Kyiko and Nico nodded before scowling.

"Don't call me Neeks!" Percy laughed and the two started arguing with each other until one name rang out.

"Jackson, Kyiko Calypso Andromedea." Kyiko scowled at the use of her full name but stood up anyway looking nervously at Percy.

"You'll do fine Kyiko. If you get the chance, do the octopus thing." Kyiko nodded and Artemis said softly, wondering what the 'octopus thing' was.

"Goodluck Kyiko." Kyiko looks at her and mutters a quick 'Thanks' before she threw herself under the railing and made her way up to the stage.

"I'll be trying out for the Poseidon Section." Kyiko muttered softly looking right up at the principal of Poseidon who looked exactly like her, and he nodded. Immediately icicles shot out from the walls on both sides of her. Her face suddenly took on a calm look and she threw herself forward rolling away from the ice and she slashes one hand through the air and the ice turns into the water which hits the ground. More ice formed and pelted themselves at her and using the water around her she created a dome that surrounded her and suddenly she holds her arms out to the sides of her and 8 tendrils of water appear around her, almost like octopus arms and she uses them to cut down the ice that comes towards her until the ice attack stops and all the water is vaporized. Artemis watched her with a look of awe, and suddenly felt a bit of envy knowing she would never be able to do that. Looking up at the principal of Poseidon Kyiko watched nervously as he raised his hand.

"Hell yeah!" She screamed when she saw the thumbs up and she pumped her fist in the air and practically ran back to her seat. "Saw that Percy?!" He nodded and grinned patting her back and then got up as his name was called. Distracted by Kyiko's animated talking to Nico, she missed Percy's enitre demonstration, only knowing when something good happened from the ooh's and aah's of the crowd. Unsurprisingly, Percy made it to the Poseidon section and before she knew it, her name was called.

"Winter, Artemis Parenthia Antigone!" Taking a deep breath and looking at her new found friends for support, which she recieved as Kyiko and Percy gave her a thumbs up while Nico just nodded, she slowly walked up to the stage and took another breath before looking up.

"I'll be trying for the Apollo Section." Immediately there was a collective gasp, as there weren't many females who tried out for the Apollo section and even then, fewer made it in. Infact, in the last 70 years there have only been 15 women in the Apollo section, most of them preferring to try out for the Artemis section. Ignoring the crowds' reaction she looked around until she found a bow which she immediately grabbed and she frowned before deciding to show off a bit. Running to the nearest curtain she climbed it until she was about 15 feet off the ground before swinging herself off of it. She curled into a ball and turned her momentum into a summersault and she notched an arrow and fired as she sit the ground rolling and she came up firing 3 more arrows, two of which hit the bullseye while the other two just missed it. Standing up she didn't dare look towards the judging panel, instead looking towards Kyiko, Percy, and Nico. Percy grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up mouthing "You did it." Grinning slightly, Artemis put down the bow and turned around walking off the stage as Athena rose from her seat on the judges' panel and walked down to the stage.

"Thank you all for having patience. Congratulations to those who have been claimed! You are all destined for greatness, do not presume to let us down. For the ones who have been denied, your bags have been packed and the school will be transporting you home at first light."

**Well how was that? Hehe I brought a little Avatar the last Airbender into it. It was totally my idea, not Ren's hehe. Anyway, how was that? I made it a bit longer than the other one. Enjoy! *Flames will be put out by Katara's water whips.***


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Will

**Hey guys I know I said that Slythe and I would post every Friday but I noticed someone favorited this story and I was so excited that I couldn't help it. Slythe is currently sitting next to me and muttering about nut jobs, she says hi by the way. Okay so anyway, thank you all for the support, because Slythe said my story making skills suck so no more story, and I told her no but she was going to delete it but then Blitzholly favorited this, so thank you Blitz! Okay, Slythe just told me to shut up because I'm rambling but I can't help it because this combined with the fact I just got 1 foot of snow and it's still snowing I'm going to lose it hehe, bye!**

**Slythe: This girl is an idiot. Enjoy reading we own nothing but whatever you recognize from the last three chapters, though that makes no sense at all. Au Revior. **

Artemis couldn't help but internally grin as she followed the directions on the map to the Apollo Section on her way back from dinner. Dinner was amazing, there was more food on the table that they were expected to eat in one sitting then she had ever seen in her whole entire 13 years of life. Still besides that she thought this was all a dream. In public school, she only had one friend that she had left to come to Olympic Towers Academy, and despite that he was still her best friend. He was the one that helped her with her archery, and she still couldn't believe she made it, all her hard work had finally paid off. Humming cheerily, she didn't noticed the bright red pair of eyes that appeared out of the shadows and followed her every move for a few seconds. She didn't notice the soft voice that hissed

"She is one of the four." And she definitely didn't realize that this was only the beginning of her nightmare.

-Timeee Skip-

The time was 6:57 am, and sunlight was streaming through the window. The girl on the bed turned over breathing softly, her black hair with purple highlights falling into her face, covering her closed eyes and the sprinkle of freckles beneath them.

6:58. The walls were sky blue with mini suns painted all over them, and the floor was brown wood. Under the window was a desk the same color as the floor, and a yellow bean bag chair sat a couple feet away from the door.

6:59. A white flash of light appeared and it shone brightly for a few seconds and when it disappeared a schedule was on the wall and a uniform appeared on the desk.

7:00. An alarm rang out and the bed lifted up and flipped over dumping the sleeping girl onto the floor where she jerked awake, while fixing itself at the same time.

Artemis moaned groggily and sat up. How in the name of the gods did she get on the floor? Pushing herself to her feet she noticed that as soon as she opened her eyes the alarm clock stopped, how odd. She glanced around wondering what she was suppose to wear when she saw the uniform on her desk and the schedule posted above it. She unwillingly grinned but it disappeared as soon as it came and she walked over to the outfit pulling on the black tights, the black skirt, the yellow pollo, and the black blazer. She pinned the sun badge onto her blazer and pulled on some ankle boots, running her hand through her hair and changing her highlights to yellow, her straight hair falling down to her shoulders. Looking up at the schedule she noticed a smaller one appeared on the desk and she picked it up. Turning around she grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. Walking out of the room she closed the door, which automatically locked, behind her and hurried down the hall to breakfast.

When she got to breakfast, Kyiko and Percy were already there and they sat next to the boy from yesterday, Nico and a new girl. Kyiko was dressed in the exact same thing as Artemis except her polo was sea-green, she wore converse hightops, her hair was in a ponytail with a bang, and her badge was a trident. Percy wore black slacks, a sea-green polo and a black blazer with a trident badge, his hair messy like he didn't bother to comb it and he kept fiddling with his polo, it seemed he was very uncomfortable in it. Nico probably looked the most comfortable in his clothes which were all black, and his badge was a helm. The other girl had an electric blue shirt with a lightning bolt badge, short untidy black hair-seriously had these people never heard of a comb?-and electric blue eyes. When she noticed Artemis coming towards the table she got up and walked away, nodding to Artemis as she passed and waved back to Percy when he spoke

"Bye Thalia! Morning Artemis!" Percy waved at her and Kyiko looked at her and muttered

"Hello." Whilst going back to eating her cereal. Nico looked at her and nodded while Percy smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry," He said as Artemis sat down across from him. "They aren't really morning people." Artemis smiled at him and nodded, cautiously picking at the apple cinnamon muffin that appeared infront of her, her favorite type.

"It's alright, I understand." Percy nodded at her as Nico and Kyiko swapped schedules. Artemis tilted her head slightly and asked the question that had been on her mind since last night, and she took a small bite of her muffin and stiffled a sigh. Pure heaven.

"Percy, you all are new students right?" Percy nodded. "How come you all seem to know this school so well then?" Percy laughed lightly as Nico took his schedule and gave it to Kyiko who gave hers to Percy.

"We are new students yes, but we lived here most of our lives. Our fathers are the three main principals of this school, the headmasters if you want to say that."

"That must be really cool." Percy shook his head but whatever he was going to say got cut off as Kyiko spoke and shot Percy a withering glare causing him to flinch.

"Artemis, can I see your schedule?" Artemis shrugged and handed it to her, wondering what the glare was about, and Kyiko took it, scanning it quickly. "Hmm, the only class we have together is defense and weapons." Artemis tilted her head but before she could say anything the bell rung three times.

GET  
TO  
CLASS!

"See you guys later! No killing anyone Neeks! Kyiko, stop eating and let's go! We're going to be late." Percy waved to Nico and Artemis before hauling Kyiko up out of her seat and dragging her away from the table, ignoring her protests to finish her bacon. Nico silently stood up and walked away, without acknowledging her, in the opposite direction and Artemis looked back down at her schedule which read:

Healing Room 3010. Artemis frowned, wondering how the heck she was suppose to find that class.

"3010? We're in the 100's!" She sighed and started walking, stopping one of the students who she noticed had a sun badge. "Excuse me, are you in Apollo?" The boy nodded at her and flashed her a smile. When she got a good look at him she couldn't help but stare as he was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen, he had sun golden hair and sky blue eyes like hers, and his teeth were really bright. Sunshine bright.

"Yes I am, my names Will, Will Solace. Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm Artemis, I was wondering if you could show me where the healing room is?" Will grinned at her and nodded.

"Of course, I'm heading there now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We're all family here. C'mon, we don't want to be too late."


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**Slythe here. You guys are so lucky that Ren loves writing, because I'm not writing anything. I come up with the ideas normally, but apparently Ren had a sudden thought while taking a test and thus here comes out this chapter. So, since we posted today this fills our quota for the week and you get no more chapters. Bye.**

**Ren: Ignore the grouch pot, she's mad because I made her type out the story for once. All she does is use time skips, but that's good so we don't have to go through every little detail huh? Hehe, anyway we WILL be posting again on Friday as promised, because it's not your fault that we post earlier than we were said to. Anyway, we own nothing and I should probably stop rambling because Slythe looks like she's going to kill me. Valete guys!**

Time flew by faster than Artemis thought it would. Between classes, homework (a lot of homework), and hanging out with Kyiko, Nico, and Percy, Artemis didn't notice as weeks turned into months until today. October 27th, which happened to be her birthday. And it also happened to be the day everything went to hell.

It started to go to hell in defense. As it was her birthday she was elected to be picked for a mock weaponry dule. The other person elected was Kyiko, who Artemis knew was much better at her with weapons in general. So unless Artemis was able to get her hands on a bow, which she knew she would be able to as it was a close ranged spar, she was done for. Snapping out of her thoughts Artemis walked over to the weapons stand and noticed there were only swords on it. Kyiko, of course, already had her sword, the one she always carried on her. Kyma, Kyiko called it, greek for wave. Fitting really. Grabbing a slightly unbalanced sword, Artemis walked over to the mat where Kyiko was already standing.

"Bow." Their instructor said and both girls dipped into a slightt curtsy before sliding into their ready stances. Artemis kept her eyes on Kyiko and she drew in a sharp breath as the instructor nodded slightly. "Begin." Immediately Artemis dashed forward using the time to her advantage, and she slashed downwards at Kyiko's shoulder. Kyiko brought up her blade and deflected the strike which threw Artemis off balance. Striking like a viper, Kyiko kicked Artemis's legs out from under her body and stepped on her wrist forcing the heavily breathing girl to let go of the sword. Artemis looked down at the blade that was inches from her throat as Kyiko Smirked.

"Dead, birthday girl." For some reason unknown, Artemis suddenly felt anger coursing through her and when Kyiko had her back turned Artemis grabbed her sword and rose to her feet. Wasting not a moment Artemis did the same move from earlier, slashing downward onto Kyiko's sword only this time Kyiko wasn't able to deflect it. A small foreign emotion coursed through her as Kyiko spun around, letting out a small hiss of pain as her right hand pressed itself against her left shoulder and blood trickled in between her fingers. Kyiko took a step forward but was immediately restrained by Percy who wrapped his arms around her stomach as she gave Artemis a deadly look. Dropping the sword, which clattered to the ground, Artemis's eyes widened as the anger left her as fast as it came and she gasped softly and started to say

"Kyiko I-" But that was when the screaming started.

It was now 7 pm and the screaming had stopped several hours ago. No one knew where, or what the sound came from, and the sound showed no sign of starting up again. On the incident earlier, Artemis had already spoken to the three headmasters. She told them everything, including the strange anger that washed over her, which was more than alarming because Artemis rarely got mad, especially over losing. As soon as she said that, all three of the headmasters got a surprised look in their eyes and immediately shooed her out as they began talking rapidly in greek switching over to latin occasionally. The only thing she managed to gleam from them was "Him." Which left Artemis mulling over it as she walked through the empty halls to the cafe area. She was reluctant to go there because she knew she would pay for what she did to Kyiko earlier. Of course, the time she wanted to be wrong, she was right. As soon as she took one step into the cafe, all heads turned to her and everyone went silent. Keeping her head down Artemis walked over to where she normally sat with them all and stood next to her chair awkwardly as Nico looked up with his black eyes glinting and Percy sent her a harsh glare. Kyiko, surprisingly, didn't react the way Artemis thought she would. All she said was

"Are you going to stand there all night birthday girl? Or are you going to sit down and eat something." Percy and Nico stared at Kyiko slack jawed and she snapped at them "Quit staring, if you like the way I look so much take a picture it lasts longer."

"But why?" Artemis suddenly blurted out. "I tried to kill you!" Kyiko rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about drama queens.

"It was just a flesh wound, not a problem. But next time you do that you won't like the results." Kyiko said simply looking up at Artemis. "Now are you going to sit down or what? My legs are aching just from looking at you." Artemis grinned and sat down as both boys looked away and Percy muttered something that sounded like sorry under his breath.

"Sorry guys. I'll make it up I swear!" Kyiko smirked at her, the look in her eyes telling Artemis she was not fully forgiven.

"Yes you will."

The time was 12:00 am. Midnight. In the middle of a queen sized bed with ocean blue covers a girl tossed and turned, sleeping restlessly with her wild jet black hair covering her face. The ocean colored walls looked pure black in the darkness, and the clock chimed quietly in the corner. All seemed normal at first, until the shadows began to twist and turn. Morphing into a man with pure red eyes he grinned and took a step forward. Two things happened at once, the floorboard creaked and the light automatically flashed on which sent Kyiko jerking up and she gazed into the intruders eyes.

"You." She breathed out in horror her hand flying towards her dresser but it paused in its tracks as she let out a soft cry.

"Me." The man grinned before making a fist and she turned red, as if all the air was being sucked out of her.

"You...won't..get..away..." She croaked, her eyes staring into his. He laughed softly and crossed the distance between the two as he suddenly released his fist and she bent over sputtering for air.

"But I already have." Moving forward, she saw a glint of silver. She opened her mouth but then he was behind her, one hand holding the knife to her neck and the other one wrapping around her waist as they disappeared.

No one even heard her scream.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyiko

**Hey guys, Slythe here. So since Ren is currently staring into space I'm going to tell you this, we are posting today because we will be busy tomorrow. So enjoy this! Btw I wrote this, sorry if it sucks. Oh and this whole chapter is going to be in Kyiko's viewpoint, at first it'll be...well you'll see.**

The time was 7 am, and as Artemis walked into the cafe she saw Percy and Nico staring at the chair where Kyiko normally sat worriedly.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Artemis tilted her head as she took her seat, picking up a fork and picking at the pancakes and sausage that appeared in front of her. She noticed that Percy and Nico hadn't even touched their food, and Percy's cereal was getting soggy which immediately worried her. From what she knew, Percy Jackson absolutely hated soggy cereal.

"Have you seen Kyiko?" Nico finally spoke up, talking to her for the first time all year. She had heard him speak to Kyiko quietly, but only when he spoke louder did she realize he had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. After a second Artemis shook her head

"Not since dinner why?" Percy suddenly stood up abruptly and hissed something in italian before turning and running towards the direction of the three principals, as they ate in the cafe with the students towards the very front. Nico's face turned paler than usual as he spoke gravelly

"She's normally here before all of us, and it isn't like Kyiko to be late. Percy knocked on her door this morning and she didn't answer. We think she was taken. " Artemis opened her mouth as a bright glow suddenly appeared in the middle of the cafe and disappeared, a screen appearing in the front big enough for everyone to see and bright red eyes were all they could see.

"It seems the Son of Hades and the Son of Poseidon aren't as dimwitted as I thought!"

(This is now Kyiko's pov)

She groaned softly and opened her eyes. As soon as they opened she felt panic seized her, she had no idea where she was or how she got here. Slowly however, it started coming back to her. Her lip curled into a scowl as she tried to move, only to find that she was chained to the chair she was sitting on.

"Ilíthios!" She muttered under her breath silently cursing herself. Why didn't her security alarm go off? She knew she set it...Banishing her self from her thoughts she looked up quickly when she heard a door creak and the sounds of footsteps appeared.

"Kyiko Calypso Andromeda. My oh my it's been a while since I have gotten my hands on you!" Her eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself she was already lashing out with her words

"You sound like a pedophile, what, did you forget what happened last time you had me for the 3 minutes and 35 seconds that you did?" This apparently was the wrong thing to say as the person's red eyes glowed and their hand whipped forward so fast she couldn't follow it's movements and the next moment she was spitting blood out of her mouth.

"I see you still have not learned when to keep your mouth shut. Oh well. I have all the time in the world to teach you." Kyiko didn't want to admit it, but at those words shivers trailed down her spine as she remembered what her father said about children in hostage situations, specifically Olympic Towers Academy children.

"_Most of them do not make it out alive. But those that do wish that they hadn't."_ Shaking away his words, she stared right into those horrible bright blood red eyes.

"You won't have anytime to. They will find me." The person laughed again and Kyiko let out a soft cry of pain as the fist slammed into her stomach this time.

"Do not speak unless spoken to. And they will find you alright. They'll find your broken corpse." They let out another harsh laugh before turning around and walking out. "Oh and Kyiko dear? Our lessons will begin again later. I will break your spirit in due time." The footsteps receded and the door closed, leaving Kyiko in darkness once more.

**I'm telling you now, if you didn't like it too bad. I'm going to change the rating to M for Mature themes cause I guess torture is a mature theme? I'm only doing this because Kyiko's character needs to develop more, and bring out her dark side so to say. Anyway, how did you guys like it? This is the first one I've written without Ren hovering over my shoulder like she is right now. Bye and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**Hey guys Ren here! I didn't even notice Slythe writing the chapter until she was done! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry heh, ignore her talking about making it rated M because there isn't...explicit themes in it. So just ignore that part of what she says hehe. Anyway, here's chap 6! I would feel bad if I didn't write anything.**

"You!" Everyone turned to look at the head of Poseidon who stood up and clenched his trident tightly. All three principals never went anywhere without their weapons, and his brothers who happened to be named what they were the heads of, Hades and Zeus, stood up and gripped each of his arms tightly.

"Me." The voice on screen said amusedly and Percy went as pale as paper as he stared at the screen and he took a step back, his eyes wide and alarmed as the red eyes narrowed in on him. "Ah Percy, it's nice seeing you again. Your sister says hi." As if on cue a scream tore through the air from somewhere behind the man with the red eyes.

"Kyiko.."Percy muttered softly looking ready to pass out as Poseidon's eyes glew vividly with his anger.

"I swear if you harm one hair on her head…" He trails off when the man holds up one long strand of black hair that is tinged with red.

"Oops." The man said mockingly and laughed, a harsh sound that sounded like a thousand nails scraped onto a chalk board. Another scream tore through the air as the man grinned and leaned forward as if sharing a secret, brown hair falling into his red eyes. "Would you care to see?" Without warning the screen suddenly switched views so it was on Kyiko, who was digging her fingernails into her thighs and biting her lip so hard it bleed. Her clothes were ripped and blood stained her body as she opened her mouth and screamed. She screamed so loud that she lost her voice, and even after that her mouth stay open in a wordless scream.

"Ti káneis se af̱tí̱n!" Percy yelled at the screen, Nico and another boy with elfish features holding him back. The man laughed and the screen switched back to him after Kyiko's eyes fluttered shut and she slumped forward, her red-tinged hair hanging forward like a curtain. Percy suddenly doubled over and blood dribble out the corner of his mouth and his hands clamped over his ears as he experienced what Kyiko did, the only things keeping him anchored to the earth were Nico and the boy Artemis recognized as an initiate or 'son' of Hermes.

"What a nasty little side effect." The man grinned and looked around his eyes landing on Artemis then sliding over her until they found Poseidon, his face red with rage and his knuckles white as he squeezed his trident. "You know what I want. You give it to me or you get the girl back in pieces." Before Poseidon could say anything Zeus spoke smoothly

"You will not be getting anything. Return my niece or suffer the consequences." The man merely smiled, showing straight white teeth.

"You have until the full moon which happens to be in 3 days. If I do not have what I want by then the girl dies, and the boy will come next." He looked at Percy who was still bent over catching his breath and then he looked at the son of Hades. "Your choice." The screen went black and disappeared and Artemis gasped making all eyes turn towards her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a voice that was not hers murmured

_On the third night destruction shall rise_

_From the Daughter of the Sea and where she lies_

_Death comes in many forms_

_And it shall come to the man who has been scorned. _

As soon as the voice disappeared Artemis collapsed and the last thing she saw was a blinding white smile and blonde hair before everything went black.

*Three Hours Later*

Percy paced back and forth, finally escaping from his worried father.

"We have to get her back!" Percy finally said turning towards Nico looking frustrated. Nico looked like he always did, bored. But if someone looked close enough they could see the worry in his dark brown eyes.

"How do you propose we do that?" Thalia spoke up, her electric blue eyes glinting with cold anger and lightning ran up and down her arms. She was worried for her little cousin, both of them as Percy seemed to be changing just from the short few hours his sister had been gone.

"I don't know. We just ha-ARGH" He let out a cry of pain and grabbed onto the closest item he found, which just happened to be Nico's hand. Thalia was up in an instant but Nico shook his head slightly and sent her a look that said 'Wait it out.' After a few minutes Percy let out a soft sigh and sank into a chair wearily. "We have to find her." Thalia balled her hands into fists and looked over at Percy.

"I'll get the hunters on it. If anyone can find her, it's them." The hunters were a sorority that Thalia joined on her 14th birthday, they were the elites of the school and only accepted girls. Percy nodded slightly and mumbled

"Thank you Thalia." She patted his shoulder while her eyes locked on Nico's.

"What are cousins for?"

"Kyiko Calypso Andromedeaaaaaaaaaaaa" He called out as he walked into her hell hole. She could feel the water around her, in the air, in her blood, in his blood and she yearned to control it. She wasn't strong enough though.

_On the full moon you will be though. _ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Percy muttered in her ear. She looked up at him with her one good eye and she felt the anger coursing through her at the smug look on his face. "Did they have fun without me?" He pouted and that added more fire to her anger, and she felt the side she had been suppressing for so long start to come out. On the full moon her curse activated. And she would make her move. She was getting out of the this hell hole, even if it meant she had to die to do so.

**HAHA! EAT THAT SLYTHE! Sorry hehe, she told me I wouldn't be able to write more words than her in a half hour. Hehe anyway, I hope you guys like it! Please please pleeeeease review? Ashante! Seeya guys! Au Revior!**


	7. Chapter 7: 24 Hours

_**Hey guys! So I'm updating early because I am aggravated and writing takes away my anger, and it also helps me fall asleep oddly enough. Slythe doesn't know I'm writing this early so don't tell her yet hehe. Anywho on with the show**_

24 hours. That's how many hours were left until the full moon, that's how many hours Kyiko had left to live. Apparently Nico and Percy knew something Thalia and Artemis didn't however, because instead of wearing a hole in the blue carpet of the Poseidon dorm, Percy looked calm and almost giddy. Finally unable to take the silence, Thalia snapped.

"What the hell are you both hiding!?" She glared at them and thunder rolled in the distance ominously. Artemis looked up startled but Percy and Nico didn't even react as Nico sighed. Artemis watched him closely, the bags he normally had under his eyes were darker since Kyiko disappeared and his black hair fall into his eyes. He looked like he needed a haircut, but Artemis remembered that he had promised Kyiko he would let it grow a little.

"What container is big enough to contain the ocean, Thalia?" He finally asked, and Artemis looked away from him to study Thalia, as said girl thought about what Nico had asked. Artemis didn't know Thalia as well as the others did, so she had to rely on her instincts to get a trace of what she was thinking. The daughter of Zeus had black hair that was cut to her ears with blue tips. She had a smatter of freckles across her face, which Artemis knew was from being in the sun so often(a result of being a hunter), and a few scars that littered her arms. All in all, paired with the electric blue eyes, Thalia was beautiful as well as intimidating.

"There's no container that big. But what does that-Oh." A look of understanding dawned Thalia's face and Artemis narrowed her eyebrows, hating being left out of the look.

"Hooray, you all got it. But I'm still left in the shadows. What in the name of the Gods is going on?" All eyes whipped towards Artemis as Nico immediately went quiet and Percy started talking.

"Nothing can hold the ocean, not a box, or a jar. Not even chains can hold back the ocean's wrath." Artemis's eyes lit up as she suddenly remembered a part of the prophecy: _Destruction shall rise, From the Daughter of the Sea. _

"Nothing can stop it's wrath." Artemis echoed quietly, as Thalia gave her a look Artemis could not interpret but didn't have time to think about as the door flew open and crashed into the wall decorated with waves and fish. Everyone was up in an instant, their hands reaching for their various weapons that lay scattered around the room, only stopping when they saw the blinding white smile and the blonde hair that Will had obviously inherited from his father, Apollo. "Will what-" Artemis started but stopped at the look he threw her as he rushed to explain

"You all are needed in the war room. Mars is bright tonight." At the last words he threw Thalia, Nico, and Percy a look and telling by the way their faces went pale, something was horribly, terribly wrong.

**L-I-N-E B-R-E-A-K **

When they got to the war room silence greeted them. Not one person said a word as they walked in and took their seats. The only thing that showed that they knew of their arrival was the confused glance they threw Artemis as she was not the head of a cabin.

"Since everyone is now here, although late" Zeus threw a scathing look to Percy and Nico as he said this before he continued "We will discuss our course of action. As you all know, our way of life has been threatened. It has been proposed that we strike before they can. And by strike, I mean decimate their hideout before they even know what hit them." Zeus started to say more but Percy suddenly stood up and slammed his hand onto the table, his eyes growing murky.

"I'm sorry, but did you say decimate their camp?" Percy hissed, and almost everyone visibly flinched. "Because, if you did have you forgotten _Uncle_ that my sister is within their grasp?" From the look on Zeus' face he did not forget and Percy obviously saw that as he growled something and would have lunged across the table had his father not firmly placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and whispered something into his ear that made Percy sit down.

"What Percy is trying to say, brother, is that it would be unwise to unleash an attack at this time. They were able to get in undetected and take one of the best fighters in the lower level, what makes you think they will not do it again as an act of vengeance? And besides, you know what happens tomorrow." Poseidon gave Zeus a small look and Zeus swallowed before grumbling.

"Fine, we will not attack. But be on guard at all time. Dismissed!" He barked, his beard sparking with anger. Everyone immediately rose to their feet and filed out of the room, the only people staying behind were the teachers. As the door closed behind her, and Artemis found her friends, she couldn't help but feel something cold slip down her back. Something wasn't right, and she turned feeling as if someone was staring at her. When she looked, no one was there but she could have sworn she saw something red.

**L-I-N-E B-R-E-A-K WHAT'S THAT SPELL? LINE BREAK!**

There were 17 hours left. Kyiko smiled humorlessly, showing her busted lip and her chipped front tooth. Bruises and cuts decorated her body, as did dried and fresh blood. Her hair was dirty, haven't been washed since she was kidnapped. Her once bright eyes were a dull and murky green. She stared forward and humming without reason, knowing that by the position of the moon that it was almost 12 am. They would gather to attack at 8, but by then her move would already have been made. It was all a chess game, and there was about to be a checkmate.

**Done at laaaast! Hope you guys like it, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm still posting Friday, but Slythe is probably going to want to type the chapter so you know there is going to be a lot of blood and gore, especially since that's going to be the big battle of Hogwarts-Erm Olympic Towers Academy! Hehe. Thanks again guys, love you all! Hugs and Tickles!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kyiko's Revenge

_**Hey y'all, Slythe here. So this is probably going to be the 2nd to last chapter for Olympic Towers Academy :3 Unless, y'know you guys want a sequel, if you do then tell us. I'm writing this today because we had a snow day so yeah. Here goes the Battle of Olympic Towers. Warning: Violence, gore, blood, violence, blood. Do not read if you are weak hearted because I'm pulling out the big guns.**_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The sound of the clock brought a smirk to her face, as each tick and each tock brought her closer to the hour of triumph.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Any second now, and the game would be won before it even started.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The tick's and tock's were finally echoed by a chime that rang out seven times.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing. A harsh laugh echoed through the dim room and the eyes snapped open revealing power unknown to those of such a young age. Revealing knowledge that could destroy whomever it wanted.

A knowledge of who won the game.

Artemis stood in the crowded cafe, surrounded by all the students who were under the age of 16. It was 6:55, and the older students were outside with various weapons armed and ready to fight.

"They aren't going to win." Artemis jumped and whirled around, startled by the sound of Nico's voice. He looked unapologetic and repeated himself. "They aren't going to win."

"How do you know?" Artemis tilted her head, curious. How did he know who won before any move was made? Percy walked over to them with Thalia, the bags under his eyes more pronounced as the sounds of battled started to be heard outside.

"That's why." Nico pointed to the full moon, which shone brightly as it rose towards it's peak.

"What does that mean though?" Artemis suppressed her growing frustration, she absolutely _hated_ being left out of the loop. Thalia looked at her with an appraising look as if considering her for something.

"Kyiko's revenge. That's what it means." The crooked grin on Thalia's face scared Artemis more than the thought of dying did. Artemis stumbled when someone crashed into her and a woman who looked like she was 12 stood in front of her.

"Watch where you are standing." The girl snapped to Artemis before turning to Thalia with glowing silver eyes. "You are needed with the Hunters Thalia." Thalia nodded and muttered something to Percy and Nico before turning on her heel and taking off. Artemis watched as Thalia ran off and turned to say something, but at that moment Percy fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach. His body began convulsing and pulsed with a sea-green light and Artemis looked to Nico alarmed.

"What's happening!?" Nico ignored her and dropped to his knees placing a hand on Percy's arm and he muttered quickly in greek before looking up briefly.

"Kyiko."

Kyiko looked forward in the dim room and laughed insanely, the man looking over to her with his glowing red eyes.

"What's so funny? I would love a laugh." When Kyiko didn't answer he took two steps forward and smacked her hard across the face, causing her head to snap to the side. "Let me say it again. What. Is. So. Funny?" Kyiko looked at him with a small smirk and spit a wad full of blood onto his face.

"Your death is." The man rolled his eyes and lovingly caressed her bruised cheek.

"I'm immortal, sweetheart. I can't die."

"Everyone can die Mortem. Including you." At his amused look, Kyiko merely threw her head back and laughed loudly. As the clock hit seven a green light exploded from her body and in a voice not her own she spoke again. "And I will enjoy your death greatly." Mortem simply stood up and pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at her forehead.

"Goodbye Kyiko Calypso Andromeda." He pulled the trigger and the deafening blast echoed through the room. He let out a soft laugh but whipped around when someone tapped his shoulder, only to be met with a face full of fist. Kyiko grinning at him and thrust her hand out, the water in his blood heating up, and began boiling at full force. His cries of agony echoed through the room as she slashed her hand sideways throwing him into a wall.

"You were saying?" At his soft groan Kyiko stepped forward. "I'm going to enjoy this."

_**(A/N Warning, Descriptive Torture, skip until you see bold and italics again. Kidding! Ren won't let me :| So skip thingy)**_

Kyiko turned on her heel and walked away from the mutilated body. Turning the corner, she disappeared into mist and reappeared in the Cafe area in front of Nico, Percy, and Artemis.

"Hey guys." She muttered weakly before she hit the ground in a dead faint.


	9. Chapter 9: The End

_**Tear tear, this is the last chapter of Olympic Towers. It's the epilogue, but does anyone want a sequel? I'm thinking about writing one with Slythe, but I dunno. Give your thoughts in the response box! Oh, and before I forget based on my Hunger Games One Shot I've decided to turn it into a full story. Let's see how that works eh? Anyway, thanks guys for reading this, you've made me writing this possible. Love you all!**_

**Epilogue.**

It's been 8 months. The school year was finally over, and everyone had changed. However, to Artemis, Kyiko had changed the most. Months after she had been kidnapped, she would still wake up screaming. Artemis sighed and pulled on her uniform, which changes everyday. She was wearing black ripped jeans, a yellow tank top, and a black jean jacket with her sun badge on the front of it. Bending over, she laced up her combat boots and grabbed her bookbag turning around and walking out of the room. Artemis was halfway to the cafe when someone crashed into her.

"Watch where you're-Oh. Hi Artemis." Kyiko murmured getting off of the girl and pulling her to her feet. Artemis quirked an eyebrow at Kyiko who was wearing the exact same thing as Artemis, only she had on a sea green tank top with a wave badge, and her hair was hanging down to her shoulders. She had done away with the red highlights, and she now had gray streaks going through her hair.

"Hi Kyiko. How are you feeling?" Artemis fell in step with Kyiko as they began walking towards the cafe.

"I've been better." Kyiko gave her a haunted look and Artemis audibly swallowed, hating how dim her friend's once bright eyes were.

"You know, if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you." Everything Artemis said was the truth, and she wish she would have said this to Kyiko the night she got back. But she hadn't, and as a result Kyiko locked herself in her room for a month straight, only coming out for classes.

"I know that. But some things are best left unsaid." Kyiko trailed off and looked over at Percy who was walking with Nico a few feet away. "Hey Percy!" She called over to him, avoiding Artemis's eyes. Percy paused and turned around before a bright smile crossed his face as he dragged Nico over. Both boys were wearing black jeans that weren't ripped, only difference was they had on a blue and black t-shirt respectively that had two different phrases on them. Percy's said "Mess with the fish, you get the smell." And Nico's said "I'm death incarnated. Fear me."

"Hey Keeko, Hey 'Missy." Percy gave them both a cheery smile to make up for Nico's nod as he tried to slip away.

"Hey Percy, Nico." Artemis gave them a grin back and the four friends walked forward, with Percy and Artemis chattering while Kyiko and Nico walked in silence, only nodding or adding a comment every now and then.

**STUDENTS RETURN TO YOUR DORMS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL THE SCHOOL IS IN LOCK DOWN! **

"What's happening?" Kyiko looked confused as a boy Artemis recognized as Connor Stoll ran up to them.

"We have to go, now." He said urgently grabbing Kyiko and Percy's hand, dragging them in the direction of the Hermes section.

"But I thought we had to go to our secti-" Connor cut Artemis off by shaking his head.

"They don't give a damn where you go, as long as we're all safe!" Nico hurried after them with his hands tucked deeply into his pockets.

"What the f-"

"Kyiko!" Percy snapped at her.

"Is going on here?!" Connor smiled slightly and wistfully

"Ah, you're amazing Kiki. And I'll tell you when we get there."

"Tell. Me. NOW." She dug her heels into the ground only to get yanked forward by Connor who only said two words as they arrived in the Hermes' section.

"It's missing." Artemis looked confused as horror dawned onto Percy, Kyiko, and Nico's face.

"What's missing?" Connor looked at her gravely.

"The stone. The barrier is breaking down. School is no longer safe."

**Hehe so that basically screams sequel huh? Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
